Burned
by xosesxo65
Summary: This is the next book in the House of Night series after Tempted.Zoey is stuck in limbo and the only person on the otherside she can talk to is Stark.I dont own the house of night series! let me remind you this isnt the real burned...its just my version
1. Love

Zoey

I had once read a book saying death is peaceful because there are no worries and everything is perfect. I had never understood what Bella had meant until now (who would have guessed… Dracula and Twilight… I was practically begging for Nyx to mark me).

I felt like I was sleeping. I was completely relaxed floating on my own little cloud. Have you ever had a dream that you know your dreaming? Well that's what it was like for me. I could make anything happen… I was in control and yet, at the same time I felt under a spell like when I was with Kalona.

My heart told me that I needed to try to get back to my friends because they were waiting for me but my mind didn't want to leave this beautiful place. The only way I could describe it was heaven.

Then a face flashed in my memory. The last time I felt this relaxed I was sleeping in Starks arms.

"Huhhhh Stark" I said to myself then let out a big sigh. I missed him but not enough to leave this place. Everything was better here. No Kalona, no Neferet, and no drama. But the warm feeling I got when thinking of Stark made me want more.

I let my new dream skills go to work. I made my mind take me to a place that reminded me of the Drive In Movie Theater my mom use to take me.

I sat for hours watching every memory I had of him, letting the feeling fill me, complete me. From the time I first met him in the dining hall (mainly a cafeteria) to the last time I saw him.

I practically drowned in my sadness when I realized that the last time I saw him he was angrily walking away from me because I started trusting Kalona. Before I could help myself I was crying. No one would see me so I just cried and cried till eventually I finished hypervenalating. It was a stupid reason to cry but it had been building up inside of me for quite some time now.

How stupid could I have been? Trusting Kalona… HA! He was a jerk who would do anything to get what he wants. He never cared about me. He would hurt my loved ones without a second glance because all he wanted was the A-YA inside of me.

" He was probably lying to me in my last dream" I thought.

He lied to me before about my soul calling to him. One mistake… One mistake I made to trust him and poor Health had to suffer for it.

Heath… hmmm… that got me thinking. Something Darius said popped into my head. He had once told me that a warriors bond was like and imprint but stronger… When Heath was trapped in the tunnels I was able to communicate with him by thinking of his blood. Maybe if I thought about Stark the same thing would happen.

It was a long shot because I never had any of Starks blood but I needed to try. I needed him to know that I was ok and living in my own little magical world. I needed him to remember why we were there and that he and everyone else had to stop Kalona. But mainly, I needed him to know not to give up on me or forget about me because one day, one day soon I was going to come back to him and we would be together again like we should.

I let my mind fill with Stark. His eyes, his hair, his cocky smile that I loved so much filled my mind and blurred my vision they were so strong.

Then I felt something… a connection. It was just like what happened with me and Heath. I saw what Stark saw and felt what Stark felt. He was sitting in a dark room which I soon recognized as our room we were staying in. He was cradling me in his arms and tears were falling silently down his cheeks.

"STARK!" my heart sang.

"Zoey?!?!" Stark was all excited till he looked down at my cold still body then started crying again.

"Stark don't be such a baby" I thought.

"Zoey, what's going on??? Oh my goddess I'm talking to myself. Stark stop fooling yourself, her heart has shattered, who will know if she ever comes back" he said to himself and his voice cracked on the last word causing tears to come rapidly start pouring out of his eyes.

I needed him to focus… I needed to talk to him.

"Stark will you please pay attention! Listen to me; I am in a place in my mind. I need you to know I'm ok and everything is going to be okay."

"Wait, so you are in my mind?"

"Well, yes technically. I knew how to do it because this is how I found Heath when the red bloods kidnapped him."

Then Stark and I talked for what seemed like hours but neither of us cared. It was just nice to talk. Then I saw him let out a huge yawn.

"You need to get to sleep, we both had long days."

"No…I, I, I , I can't… I don't know when I'm going to be able to talk to you again!"

Neither did I but I couldn't let him worry about me

"You will talk to me again when you wake up. While you are sleeping I will work on getting back to controlling my body."

"Ok, I'll talk to you then Z" he replied not wanting to go to sleep but too tired to protest.

"Goodnight" I was just about to end out connection when I heard Stark say

"Hey Z?"

"Yes Stark…"

"I love you"

My heart burst and I could feel my eyes fill with tears, happy tears and so many things filled my mind but I know I would be embarrassed later if I actually told Stark an incredibly mushy line.

"I love you too" I replied.

As I was exiting Starks mind I caught a glimpse of my face. My soul already knew how my marks had been taken away so I was incredibly shocked at the sight I saw… my tattoo was filled in except it was now hot pink and the tattoos around my face were dramatically different.

I looked like a totally different person!


	2. Answers

**Stark**

"What happened last night?" I thought to myself

It was probably just a dream. It's no surprise I would dream about Zoey but it seemed so real! Her voice was perfectly in my head. It was like she was really there. I quickly looked over the side of the bed at where I had left Zoey's body. It was no longer there. Darius probably came and got her this morning when I was still asleep. Then sudden realization came to me. In my 'dream' (I'm still not sure if it was real or not) Zoey said she would try to get control of her body. I needed to find her! I looked at myself quickly in the mirror and I looked horrible. My eyes were bright red that complimented the huge bags under them and my hair was sticking up in random places. I didn't care how I looked, I needed to find Zoey! I didn't know where anyone else was so I ran to Aphrodite's room because Darius would probably be there too. I ran as fast as possible to her room and ran right in without even knocking.

"Where's Zoey?" I asked a little too loudly which made it sound like a yell.

Both Darius and Aphrodite were lying on the bed giving me worried glances

"I think he is in denial" Aphrodite whispered quietly so I wouldn't hear. I shot her a glare but quickly looked back at Darius waiting for my answer.

"Um…" Darius started looking a little confused. "I felt that she should be put into proper care, she is in the watchful eyes of Jack and Damien because I felt they would watch her carefully while you were sleeping"

"Wait… so she is still…" I took a deep breath "um... Unconscious?" I said that because dead was not an accurate word and I don't think I was tough enough to actually say it out loud.

"Duhhhh! You said so yourself that her heart shattered moron. She wouldn't be awake now… Or would she? Is there something you're not telling us?" questioned Aphrodite.

"No I was just worried when she wasn't there when I woke up and I let myself hope too much" It was half a lie because I really was worried and I did hope too much that she was awake now but I couldn't tell them about last night. Not until I talked to Zoey again when I'm not half asleep.

"Uh, thanks guys. I'm probably going to go see Damien. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Good bye!" Aphrodite said rudely.

I was just outside Jack and Damien's door when I heard a voice. But not just any voice… her voice.

**Zoey**

What had happened? There were the vampires and the red vampires. Now I was a _hot pink vampire_?!?! This made no sense! I couldn't think about this anymore. I needed to find away to get back to Stark… My Stark!

"Soooo…." I said to myself." How do I do this?"

So First I called the elements to help me but when they showed up I could tell that they weren't real, they only came because in my dream world, I wanted them too.

The more I thought about it, it seemed less and less like a dream world and more like a prison. A prison with no escape!

Talking with Stark was a good idea. It helped me come to my senses so now I focus on getting back to my friends

I focused. I focused on leaving my mind. I focused on returning to my friends. I closed my eyes and focused with all my might. Then I heard someone say my name.

"Zoeybird"

I opened my eyes to see Nyx standing in front of me with a worried expression.

"Oh Nyx!" I cried "I'm so glad that you're here. I need your help. How do I get back to my friends?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need to talk to you about what has happened to you." She replied

"Like when some fledglings reject the change, it's their body and I have no control over it. Zoeybird, I can't help you. I'm sorry. But what I came to tell you is important. You are still very week and your body cannot handle you controlling it now so you need to let yourself heal more and in time you will be back with your friends."

I stared at Nyx for a long time. She felt like a stranger to me. She couldn't help me? I couldn't see Stark again until my body could support me. "AW FUCK!" I thought to myself.

"What?" was all I could make come out of my mouth.

Nyx waited patiently as I thought about everything I was just told.

"Ok I understand" I said eventually, "but I do have one question."

"Yes, ask away my Zoeybird"

"Why are my marks different? You took my other ones away and gave me these new ones but I don't understand why"

"You are a very exceptional fledgling and have survived many things. Your other marks showed how I have marked you especially as my own. These are the marks of a powerful, smart and tough fledgling. There has only been one other vampire that I have marked like this and that was many years ago. Kalona knew her and was scared. She made him hide and for once in his life, fear. He was scared of her. I wanted him to know that he should fear you and that I am watching over you. Your powers should not be overlooked Zoey and when you do get control over your body again, Kalona will come for you and so I want him to see you and shake. I want him to cringe and hide. When he sees you he will back down because these are the same marks that I had given myself when I was banishing Kalona. When I experience different moods, my marks change. When I am calm like now, I don't have any marks but when I am upset, worried or afraid then they change. I very rarely get as angry as I was that day so that was the first and last time they ever framed my face. I know Kalona will recognize them."

At first I was in awe. I didn't know what to say. Well if it made Kalona afraid then it was worth being more different than normal.

"Thank you Nyx" I said sincerely

"You're welcome my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya"

"Um Nyx?" I asked "I have one last question"

"Yes Zoey, what is it?"

"In my last dream with Kalona, he told me, well he actually showed me when you banished him. Was it all real? Was he telling the truth?

"Zoeybird, in dreams things are only as much the truth as you want them to be. I leave you with this last piece of advice. Kalona is a good actor and very persuasive. Don't believe a word he says."

And with those last words, Nyx vanished, leaving me time to think over everything I had just learned. I stood there for what seemed like hours just thinking. At some point Stark came to my mind.

"He is probably awake by now" I said to myself.

Now that I knew what to do calling up stark was easy now. My mind filled with him and I felt the connection. Once again I saw what he saw… He was running? Then he was standing in front of a door.

"Stark! What's going on?"


	3. Darkness

**Heyyy you guys im sooooo sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I have been really busy. From no one I'm going to make every Thursday I update (sometimes more frequently) so keep checking!!! So here's ch 3!!!**

**Aphrodite**

Something was obviously wrong with Stark. So yes, I understand the fact that Zoey's soul shattered but I much preferred him crying in his room than bursting into mine. Darius and I were having an intiment conversation. This was the first boyfriend that I ever had that wasn't all about making out and honestly, it felt good.

Well anyway, back to Stark… I was worried about what Zoey's "death" would do to him.

"Stark is keeping things from us." Darius said after Stark ran off.

"Well no duh!" I smiled in a way to say sorry for the sarcasm, "But what would be so important he couldn't tell us at a time like this?"

"I am not sure but it has to be serious so we have to find out."

Before I could reply, Darius had already picked me up and started running. Like every other time I gasped and was amazed at how fast he was going. By the time we got there my hair was all frizzy and messed up.

"He should be in here" Darius said outside of Damien and Jacks door.

Without even knocking Darius burst through the door. Let me tell you we did not find Stark. Instead we saw the two gay nerd-herd members making-out on the floor in front of the bed.

"UH EW!" I screamed. So Jack was nice and I felt a little bad when he got embarrassed but I still haven't gotten use to the fact of _them_

Damien didn't look embarrassed… just extremely pissed off.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Damien said in a harsh tone.

Just at that moment Zoey's body stirred. We all ran over to her and crowded around her body. I was the first to notice that she still had that absent look in her eyes. So she wasn't back with us...Yet.

"Keep watching her and report to me if anything else happens" Darius ordered

"Of course" Jack replied.

Then Darius and I set off to look for Stark. We didn't have to walk far because we heard him talking to someone. On the phone maybe…?

"That's amazing" a pause "Well maybe, but not really. I mean I hope he doesn't… but you never know."Stark said.

We rounded the corner and saw Stark sitting on a bench talking to himself. I knew that he lost it.

"Well Zoey, for now you don't have to worry at all."

Darius and I stared at each other awe struck. Zoey?!?! WTH!!!

"Stark!" Darius said in a loud, powerful voice. It made the hair on my arm stand up.

Starks face went white with fright and I thought I heard him say quietly, "Don't go, I'll only talk to them for a minute."

"Stark, explain… Now!" I said in my most powerful voice but it sounded like an annoyed 5 year old compared to Darius.

Starks face concentrated like someone was speaking to him, and then he spoke.

"Ok…here is the truth. Zoey can contact me and speak to me. I talked to her last night and… NO! Not yet just one more minute!" he let out a deep sigh "Ok." Stark said as if he was agreeing with someone…. Wait not someone… ZOEY!

His words sunk in at the same time for me and Darius

"Zoey?!?! How long has this been going on?!!" Darius asked.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? SHES GETTING WEAKER SO I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE TILL I HEAR HER AGAIN AND WE WERE ONLY ABLE TO TALK FOR 10 MINUTES!"

And with that Stark ran away. I started to go after him but Darius grabbed my arm.

"Let him calm down some" Darius explained to me. "We should go check on Zoey"

I reluctantly agreed and followed Darius to Damien and Jack's room.

**Zoey **

"Stark what's wrong?" I asked him.

Stark automatically smiled and calmed down.

"Nothing was wrong… I was just on my way to Damien and Jacks room but let me walk for a minute… I don't want anyone to hear me talking to you"

"Why not?!"

"Well, I haven't told anyone about you yet… I will eventually but after we are done talking." Stark said. He was still grinning ear to ear. Who knew just hearing my voice would make him that happy. That's what I loved about him… the little things about me made him happy.

I laughed. It felt so nice to laugh. Then my laughing came to a halt when I saw that stark had fallen and now had a deep gash up his arm. I wanted to help him… I NEEDED to help him… I couldn't just sit here and do nothing while Stark was in pain. My vision got clouded and all of a sudden I was in a room but the sight left so quickly that I hardly realized what happened. I was then back looking through Starks eyes and he was fine, dusting himself off. After he assured me he was fine for the hundredth time, I started saying what I was there for.

"So, um Stark I have something really important that I need to tell you."

"What is it Z?" Starks voice was full of concern

I was just about to explain about what happened when I suddenly felt weak… It was suddenly hard to concentrate on what Stark was doing and I felt like I was about to pass out. What I was about to tell Stark was majorly important so I used all my strength to continue my conversation. And with that I told him everything (without detail) starting from when Nyx appeared to how she informed me that I can't go back into my body until its strong enough (who know how long that will be) to the info about my new marks.

"That's amazing" Stark exclaimed when I told him the story behind them

"Ya, but doesn't that imply that Kalona will be coming back for me at some point?"

Well maybe, but not really. I mean I hope he doesn't… but you never know." Was Starks only reply.

I sighed. If I wasn't stuck in this stupid black place I probably would have started crying. Instead I kind of made a whimpering noise and managed to get out "I'm scared."

"Well Zoey, for now you don't have to worry at all." Stark replied but before he could continue I heard Darius screaming in the background. His voice was so powerful I cringed.

I barely heard what Stark had said to me but I guessed that it was about not leaving. Once I got that in my mind again, the tiredness, fatigue, and weakness hit me like a huge wave. I didn't know how much longer I had so I used the rest of my strength to focus on the conversation. Stark was asked what was going on by Aphrodite (I think) and I sensed his hesitation.

"Go on… this is your chance to tell them" I told Stark trying to encourage him.

Then Stark started explaining about me and I felt the last of my strength slipping away. I didn't… I couldn't leave Stark now but I had no choice. Who knew what would have happened to me if I stayed with Stark any longer that I did.

"Stark… I- I- I can't hold on anymore" I stuttered

He started to protest but could since my weakness within him and quickly agreed with me. I couldn't lie to him in his mind because he would know so I told him the truth in the few seconds I had left.

"I'm fading away," I started, "So it will be a while till I talk to you again. And stark… I love you"

With those final words the connection between stark and I was gone and I slipped further into darkness.

**Thanks for reading and leave LOTS of reviews :D I know there are a lot of issues but I was tired when I posted this cuz I wanted to get something up for you guys **


	4. This would only happen to me

**I decided to take advantage of the weekend to post a new chapter… I HOPE YOU LIKE!! Oh and btw… I'm sorry about the confusion in the other chapters… in my mind everything makes sense and then when I reread it its confusing so I'll try to do better… **

**Aphrodite**

Darius and I made our way back to the nerd-herd's room. We didn't have to rush because there would be nothing to rush there for. When we approached the door, we heard crying coming from the inside. Great more drama! Was my first thought. I opened the door to find Damien and Jack sitting on the bed that Zoey's body had been laying on only moments ago.

"What happened?" I shrieked.

In between hypervenelating tears, Jack turned to me and managed to get out, "Kalona!" more tears and then, "Kalona took Zoey!"

**Zoey**

This darkness was different. It wasn't darkness it was blackness. My vision was useless because I couldn't see one foot in front of me... There was something about this darkness that had me cringing in fear. The eeriness of the darkness had me shaking and I had no idea what to do. That's when I heard a voice. Wait, no that's an understatement. Not a voice but THE voice, the voice that I have been terrified to hear for months.

"Tisk tisk tisk my A-Ya. Now what kind of trouble did you get yourself into?"

I whimpered and somehow he was able to hear it. Was I back into my body… or was he in the darkness?

"Don't worry it's almost over."

WHATS ALMOST OVER I wanted to scream. Nothing made sense. I shouldn't be able to talk with anyone except Stark. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't want me. Health should be alive. I should be with stark. Neferet should be good. And Kalona, I spat his name in my head, should be trapped underground. Nothing was right. I wanted things to be like they had been a week ago. Ok so that's a horrible example but it was better than now. This time last week Heath and I were fighting over if he should be able to come with me. I should have told him no, that he can't come. Then things would have been completely different. He would be alive and I would be trying to convince the council that Kalona wasn't really Erebus.

With that now on my mind I pulled myself out of my little train of thought. I made another whimpering noise and something touched me. Wait, no not touch me, get tighter. Get tighter? Was I in my body? No that's impossible. That's when I felt it. The most disgusting thing ever my mind told me but my heart and soul ravished in it. A kiss. But not just one kiss, there were many up and down my neck, my jaw line till they finally reached my lips.

I let out a loud, shrill, horror film scream and didn't stop when my eyes were open. It took me a minute to get use to my surroundings. The first thing I could see was Kalona's face just inches from mine. Then I saw we were in the air, we were flying. That just made me scream louder. Kalona took his hand from my side and covered my mouth. While he was still holding on to me with one hand I had to think fast. Quickly I spun falling out of his grasp and quickly fell through the sky.

"WIND COME TO ME!" I screamed in my most powerful, high-priestess like voice.

I suddenly felt the wind circling around me. It wasn't the same at the wind that showed I was falling through the sky, this wind was gentler.

"Wind I need you to hold me up and slowly/safely lead me to the ground"

Wind instantly obeyed and I saw land slowly coming closer and closer to me.

Wow I did it! I was safely floating towards land, or so I thought. Just then cold black wings formed around my body and I was on my way back up.

"Thank you wind" I mumbled under my breath. I didn't need THAT anymore.

Kalona let out a slow, soft, and seductive chuckle. I looked up and met his eyes. With that the memories from the night heath died came to my head and couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I knew that Heath was ok but he should still be alive. I cried for Heath. I cried for Stark. I cried for Heath's parents and lastly, I cried for myself. Kalona would bend down and kiss away my tears. His wings would wrap tightly around me and that made me cry harder. Eventually I was able to stop my crying and I took two deep breaths to steady myself.

"What's going on?" I asked. My voice was shaky and barely came up over a whisper.

"You should of guessed little Zoey," ZOEY?! Did he just call me Zoey? "Your soul shattered and part of your soul is A-Ya. She responds to me, so with my help you are now back into your body." He said this simply and matter of factly.

"What? That makes no sense!" I was confused and nauseous and I wasn't in the mood to figure things out by myself. That's when I was filled with emotion. Worry, fear, anger was swarming around me but they weren't mine…. They must have been coming from Stark. Poor stark. I needed to get back to him and let him know that I was alright. I couldn't do it now … or anytime soon. I had to take my time and soon enough, I would be able to escape from Kalona. I mean common I would only be with him 1 week tops… how bad could it be? Boy was I wrong… it could be bad… very bad.

**Hey sorry for the really short chapter but it is Thursday and I wanted to get something up… im still trying on being less confusing so if u have a question… just ask **** Sense this chapter is so small… I will have another full chapter up for you guys on Sunday so make sure you check!!!**


	5. My life sucks

_**Hey I told u guys I would get another chapter up **__**J hope u like it!!!**_

**Zoey**

In out in out. I had to keep reminding myself to take long and deep breaths. I was shaking from nervousness. Kalona just landed and was walking towards a building that could be confused with a palace. It was huge and magical. In the front there was a beautiful walkway surrounded by millions of flowers. In the center, there was a fountain that took your breath away with its beauty. It would be so easy to call up fire and set the flowers up in flames. Then all I had to do was run, as fast I could so I found out where in the world (literally) I was and send a message to Damien so he could come and find me. I sighed. I knew I couldn't do that. All that would happen is Kalona would catch me and then take me somewhere else. I had to make him trust me before I could make my escape. When he gives me leniency and isn't watching me like a hawk I would have the chance to get away. I was cut off of my thoughts when I heard the most annoying, whiny voice I ever heard.

"What is she doing here!" Neferet's voice screamed causing me to wince in Kalona's arms. I was not in the mood to be annoyed or screamed at. Kalona's arms gripped tighter around me and it took the last of my strength not to snuggle into his arms and completely relax.

Kalona just ignored Neferet and kept walking further down the walkway. She followed us screaming the whole way and had me wincing over and over again. Kalona kissed me on forehead, then my temple, then my cheek till he reached my lips. I let out a little surprised gasp but didn't pull away.

I knew Kalona was evil, and yes he did kill Heath but kissing him felt so good. I started to feel lightheaded but I didn't care. Why wasn't I stopping this? Why didn't I want to ever stop? Then I felt Kalona's tough against my lips but I used all my strength to keep this a closed mouth kiss. It was still amazing. I never wanted to stop kissing Kalona. He sent chills everywhere through my body causing me to shiver over and over again.

Eventually Kalona pulled away and my face automatically went into a pout. AHH! What was I doing? I changed my facial expressions quickly but not soon enough. Kalona let out a chuckle and muttered something that sounded like 'rawr'.

I took this time to identify my surroundings. My eyes were wide with fear as I discovered that we were now in a bedroom. It was simple but still amazing. The bed had sheets made of silk and the walls were painted a deep red color. This was NOT going to end well. The last time I was in a bedroom with an older man… well we all know how THAT ended…..

Sex was the last of my priorities right now but my situation wasn't helping much. I was pressed against Kalona's sexy abs and was expected not to take advantage of that? HAHA YA RIGHT!

Then the last thing I expected happened. Kalona gave me a small kiss on the temple and said, "You need your rest. I shall see you when you wake up. Good night my A-Ya."

Wow that was so much easier then I would of guessed. I had planned on talking to Stark once I was away from Kalona but I was all of a sudden hit with a wave of fatigue. I was asleep before Kalona was out the door. In my dream I was human again. I thought it was a good dream but it turned out a nightmare. Kayla was the vampire except she was more like the vampire from Dracula. She killed everyone at my school. In the end Heath and I were the only ones left. We were in the school basement crying in each other's arms because we knew that these were our last moments. We saw Kayla approach us. She first came to me, about to drain my body of blood but Heath jumped in front of me, sacrificing himself.

I screamed so loud, everyone within a 10 mile radius must of heard me. Neferet opened my door and gave me an evil stare. She started approaching me and I panicked. My automatic reaction was to use the elements. I have relied on them too much lately but sense I just had a good sleep I had enough energy to call them up.

"Wind come to me" I said. I was surprised at how calm and powerful my voice sounded when I was actually really nervous.

I thrust my hands forward and the wind followed my silent command. Neferet flew back into the wall causing it to crack and her to go unconscious. Just then some lady came, grabbed Neferet, mumbled something under her breath and walked away. I remember earlier times when Neferet to me was like a mother. But now, she was Satin come to earth.

Kalona walked through the open door only moments later. He had, like always, no shirt on, and my favorite pair of his jeans. The ones that he wore like these are my favorite pair. His face held a cocky smile which made my heart cry out for Stark. I hoped he couldn't feel my emotions. I don't know if he could take the feelings within the past day. _Fear, desire, happiness, sadness _and so many more. Once Kalona was out of ear-shot I would talk to Stark and reassure him that I was ok and that I was planning my escape. I looked up and saw Kalona's mouth moving and realized that he was talking to me.

"Uh, what?" I asked. "Sorry I was lost in thought."

Kalona smiled and restarted. "You are one amazing fledging…"

I wasn't about to let him flatter me so I interrupted and got down to business.

"Kalona what do you want? I don't mean me, I mean why am I here and what are you trying to get me to do?"

Kalona's face became serious as he looked into my eyes. "I am not trying to get you to do anything. You belong to me. You belong with me and I'm not going to let anyone get in between you and I even if that means erasing specific people from the picture."

HE WAS TALKING ABOUT STARK!!! Kalona could cause hell on this earth, ruin my life, and kidnap me but once he threatened Stark that is where I drew the line.

"Is that a threat?" I asked him. I was looking at my feet because I felt like crying at the thought of loosing Stark.

"I wont let anyone take you away from me again. We were meant to be together."

I lifted my head and glared at him so intensely he stepped back. "I asked you if that was a threat." My voice sounded extremely intimidating and so I was very proud of myself.

"I love you" Kalona said almost to low for me to hear. As he turned around I would swear that he has a tear on his cheek but he was out the door too fast for me to tell.

With the time I now had I thought it would be best to investigate the area and plan my escape that would happen within the next week. I looked out the window and saw two tough looking vampires. They reminded me of Darius. That's weird! Why would there be two guards under my window? Whatever, I thought. I walked out into the hallway and saw guards every 50 feet as far as I could see. UGGGG Kalona must of ordered these guards to make sure I didn't run away.

It might be harder getting back to Stark then I thought.

_**THERES CHAPTER 5!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!!! PLZ REVIEW J**_


End file.
